210 One Man's Treasure
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esto ocurre luego del arduo día de trabajo de Alexis en el precinto... Castle se queda obsevando a su hija... pero hay muchas cosas que tanto Castle como Beckett quisieran decirse. Espero que les guste!


**210 One Man's Treasure**

Cuando Kate Beckett volvió a su escritorio, encontró a Castle mirando hacia el ascensor con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Hey… pensé que te habrías ido con Alexis…- le dijo ella observándolo analítica.

-No… ella estaba cansada…

-Tú no?

-Solo me quedé pensando…

-De verdad te escondiste detrás de los arbustos para observarla cuando entró en pre escolar?- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Por supuesto… creo que nada es suficiente si quieres estar seguro de que un hijo esté bien…

-Si bueno… pero no es muy exagerado? Yo no digo que no cuides de un hijo… pero no será que quizás debería ser a una prudente distancia…?

-Lo entenderás cuando tengas hijos…

-Tú crees?- preguntó ella pensativa.

-Estoy seguro…- sonrió a medias él.

-Entonces, supongo que así será…- dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Y si necesitas ayuda con eso…- dijo él y ella lo miró alzando la ceja mientras trataba de decodificarlo.

-Con qué? – dijo para comprender mejor.

-Con el emprendimiento… de tener un hijo quiero decir…- dijo él y sonrió con suficiencia.

-Castle!

-Qué?- dijo a la defensiva.

-Ya basta…- dijo ella y sintió que se ruborizaba.

-Hablo en serio…

-No parece…- dijo ella tratando de reponerse.

-Por qué? No sería un caballero si no te lo ofreciera…- dijo él a la defensiva.

Kate achicó los ojos pensativa. Se mordió el labio mientras él la observaba. Estaba acostumbrada, él siempre estudiaba sus gestos, de manera que eso no era tan incómodo.

-Beckett…- dijo para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-De verdad harías esos por mi?- dijo ella y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-Poo… por supuesto…- dijo él en voz apenas audible.

-Es bueno saberlo… digo… por si algún día me decido… - le dijo ella y sonrió, sabiendo que él se refería a algo totalmente distinto…

Kate tomó su chaqueta y lo observó un momento más. Castle parecía en otro mundo. Una sensación de alegría la asaltó en ese momento de solo pensar en tener un hijo con él. Sabía que solo se trataba de una fantasía. Pero ella nunca se había planteado la idea de ser madre… y de pronto se imaginaba acariciándose la panza, y a él mirándola con dulzura…

-Hey…- dijo él que ahora la observaba a ella.

Kate lo miró con una sonrisa y se sonrojó dándose cuenta de que él la había pescado fantaseando.

-Todo bien?- le preguntó sonriendo, de alguna manera contagiado de su actitud.

-Si… hasta mañana…- le dijo y sonrió misteriosamente.

-Hasta mañana- le dijo y la observó mientras se iba.

Castle suspiró y cerró los ojos. Trató de pensar en como sería compartir una vida con Kate, tener un hijo… o una hija… que tuviera sus ojos… y su carácter…

Rió involuntariamente cuando se imaginó a una mini Beckett retándolo por haber llegado tarde…

Cuando Kate llegó al estacionamiento, se dio cuenta de que le faltaban las llaves de su auto, hizo memoria y pensó que quizás las había dejado en el cajón de su escritorio. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió sobre sus pasos para buscarlas.

Divisó a Castle a lo lejos, sentado en la silla de ella, con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo. Sintió curiosidad por saber lo que le pasaba. Se acercó lentamente.

Castle seguía en su mundo de ensueño, imaginándose la vida perfecta. Y de repente se dio cuenta de que había gente a su alrededor, que aunque no le estuviera prestando atención, eran conocidos. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió una vez más.

-Te quiero tanto…- dijo suavemente y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un par de ojos verdes que lo observaban inquietos.

-Castle…- dijo ella con nerviosismo. Acaso había escuchado lo que creía haber escuchado?

-Beckett?- dijo él sobresaltado.

-Me olvidé las llaves…- dijo ella tratando de respirar normalmente.

-Ah… si…- dijo él y se levantó para dejarle lugar y que las busque.

-Estás bien?- le dijo ella con las llaves en la mano.

-Si… por supuesto- dijo sonriente.

-Qué hacías? Digo… con los ojos cerrados…

-Soñaba… - dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

-Hasta mañana… - le dijo ella.

Castle hizo una reverencia y ella giró en redondo para irse. Algo ocurrió ahí, ella no pudo cerrar la boca.

-Yo también te quiero…- dijo y luego se mordió el labio, sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás.

Castle abrió la boca y no pudo decir nada. Quiso levantarse y alcanzarla, preguntarle si ella había dicho eso de verdad… si realmente se sentía así con él. Pero no pudo… todavía no…


End file.
